1. Field of the Invention
A present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit. More particularly, it relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit wherein a microprocessor/microcomputer are formed on a same substrate, and wherein a plurality of microprocessors exchange bus access rights to a common bus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional system such as the above, when each microprocessor exchanges bus access rights, a hold function is used. For this purpose, the microprocessor requires a handshaking function, such as hold .revreaction. hold acknowledge, or, request .revreaction. request grant, and a logic circuit for achieving such a handshaking function. Further, the device issuing a hold request or a bus-request must wait until the microprocessor receiving the request no longer requires access to the bus. This delay is an obstacle to carrying out an easy and rapid exchange of bus access rights or direct memory access (DMA).